


Surprise Success

by Higuchimon



Series: Chaining Courage [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Daisuke fell for it.  He really did.  Even the Kaiser can’t believe this.  But he’s quite glad it happened.





	Surprise Success

**Title:** Surprise Success  
**Characters:** Kaiser (Ken), Daisuke|| **Romance:** N/A  
**Word Count:** 438|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, A62, 3rd person POV; Digimon Flash Bingo, #615, careless; Include The Word Boot Camp, #24, brown  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same world as **An Old Mistake** and occurs somewhat after. I may write something larger connected to it in due time.  
**Summary:** Daisuke fell for it. He really did. Even the Kaiser can’t believe this. But he’s quite glad it happened.

* * *

Kaiser couldn’t actually believe this plan worked.  He would have thought even Motomiya Daisuke wouldn’t be so foolish as to trust the Digimon most often seen with his mortal enemy. 

Of course this _was_ Daisuke.  It was entirely possible he didn’t know how to not trust someone.  Which led to certain fascinating thoughts on just what he could do with Daisuke now that he had him. 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistakes he had before.  He’d reviewed both previous situations where he and Daisuke were alone together and one point stood out:  his friends always turned up to rescue him.  Both times it hadn’t mattered much in the end.  He hadn’t planned on keeping the fool that long in either case. 

Now was different.  Now he had a plan that would halt the Chosen in their tracks once and for all, and he didn’t want Motomiya anywhere around when he put this into action. 

_Even when he doesn’t try to, he has the most annoying way of interfering with my interests.  Well, not this time._

This time Kaiser would remove him from the game before he could interfere at all.  This, in fact, would lead to how the other Chosen were to be dealt with.  They already followed a false trail leading to one of his better traps, and they would at worst have to deal with the permanent loss of their so-called leader - because Kaiser wasn’t giving him back this time - or at best, they would finally learn their lesson and cease bothering him. 

He couldn’t help but cackle at the thought of how close his victory hovered.  He could see Wormmon staring at him worriedly and Motomiya looked more than a little baffled.  He ignored Wormmon; the bug had been useful this time but he doubted such an event would recur.  Instead he turned his attention to Motomiya and those confused brown eyes of his. 

“You’ll understand eventually, Motomiya.  I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you.”  He laughed again at a sudden thought.  “But that’s also because I know what I have in mind for you.  You have other things you should be worrying about.”  He took hold of Motomiya’s chin and stared down at him. 

“Trust me.  You have a great deal to worry about.”   

He laughed again.  Was there any way today could get better?  He couldn’t wait to see. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Ah, the good old fashioned Kaiser abducting Daisuke. Some things are just lovely to start a new year off with.


End file.
